


Unconditional Love

by Mony (Mony_Writes)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Kath and Spot are only mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/pseuds/Mony
Summary: Jack's getting married, so why is Race nervous?----Yes, Jack and Race are brothers again. I love it ok.
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber, Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Unconditional Love

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk/prompt me over on my Tumblr @wide-eyed--wonderer !! And, as always comments/feedback are welcomed and appreciated!!

“Race, when you get married, just elope. Save yourself the stress.” 

Race laughed at Jack. His and Kath’s wedding was less than two weeks away, and the last-minute preparations were driving Jack only slightly insane. 

“Of course,” Jack continued, “in order to get married, you need to have a boyfriend.”

Race suddenly found the pavement very interesting.

“There something you’re not telling me Race?” 

“No!” Race squeaked and started to quicken his pace. 

“Nope. You’re hiding something.” Jack cut in front of Race, and put his hands on his shoulders. Race looked up at Jack, with his cheeks darkening. “Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?”

“Ineedaplusoneforyourwedding” Race blurted, looking back at the pavement.

“Race, please speak at a speed I can understand.” Race took a deep breath and looked back up at Jack. 

“I need a plus one to your wedding. Because I uh… Have a boyfriend.”

“Who?”

“Promise not to get mad.” Race took a step back from Jack. 

“That’s not a great way to start this conversation” Jack didn’t move but kept eye contact with Race. 

“It’s Spot Conlon.” Race waited nervously for his brother’s reaction. Jack didn’t hate Spot, but he definitely believed some of the rumours about Spot’s more… extracurricular activities. Which weren’t true, but Jack didn’t know that.

(Some of them were true, but not the really bad ones)

“Ok. Cool. Right.” Race couldn’t help it, he laughed at his brother’s response.

“That all you’ve got to say, Jackie?”

“I mean, he treats you good, right?” Race nodded his head enthusiastically, preparing to defend Spot when Jack continued, “then as long as you’re happy, I’ll live with it.” He stopped and put his hand back on Race’s shoulder, “I know what I’ve heard about Conlon, but I trust your judgement. Long as you’re happy and you trust him, I’m happy for you.”

It was a much better reaction than Race was expecting. He was expecting something more along the lines of Jack flipping out. Which was why he had put it off for so long, and why he’d told him in the middle of the street. 

And Jack’s approval meant everything to Race. So, when Jack told him he approved, Race couldn’t help it, he flung his arms around Jack. 

“One thing though Race.” Race pulled back and looked questioningly at Jack. “You gotta tell Kath you added another person to the wedding. We confirmed the number with the caterer and planner this morning.”

Shit. Kath was going to kill him.


End file.
